


Reunion

by Kbailey1771



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Parent Trap Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbailey1771/pseuds/Kbailey1771
Summary: Jon meets someone.





	

Jon found his daughter sitting in the Godswoods, hiding underneath the biggest tree in the forest. It was an odd place to find her, as she tended to avoid anything that was associated with the North. She reminded him of Sansa that way, very proper, very Southron, and with the etiquette of a princess. It wasn't that his daughter didn't love her father's homeland, she was just realistic about ever being allowed out of the South to see her heritage. Why bother involving herself in something she would never see? It was a very cynical statement for a 11 year old, but Lyanna Stark was nothing if not practical. The only time the now-Sountron Starks were allowed to leave King's Landing was when Daenerys got sick of having them mope around the castle. Even then, the only direction they were allowed to go was South, in order to guarantee that there was no contact between the Northern Kingdom and the six that now belonged to the Targaryens. Jon knew it hurt Lyanna that she would never be allowed to return to the homeland of her mother and father unless the Queen had an heir. Given the 7 years that she had been trying it also seemed unlikely that that day would ever come. The only reason Lyanna had been allowed to go to Dorne for the past couple of months was due to the Martel children's continuous begging. Jon would have thought that she would be happy to be back in King's Landing where it was a little cooler but know, faced with a desolate child, maybe that was not the case. 

"What's wrong my darling?" Jon gently pried. It was the same question Sansa used to ask whenever she saw Jon's brow clinched together. It brought him back to the happy times when their only concern was making sure their toddlers would not eat any dirt while playing outside in the afternoon. Normally the question would have Lyanna spilling every last thought to her father but this time it only made her cry harder. Confused and worried by her actions, Jon gathered her up into his arms and held her tightly as he used to do when she was smaller and afraid of their new home in King's Landing. It was a time that Jon wasn't sure she remembered, back when she would constantly ask where her mama and sister were and why weren't they in King's Landing too. 

"Please tell Papa, what's wrong. That way I can try to fix it. Would you like to go back to Dorne? I'm sure your friends miss you too." Once again, this appeared the wrong thing to say as Lyanna's tears, which had been slowly coming to an end, began to return with vengeance. 

"Lyanna, you're worrying me. What's the matter?" Choking on her words, due to the sobs that kept interrupting what she was trying to say, Lyanna managed to squeak out a sentence that took Jon's breath away. 

"I'm not Lyanna, Papa, I'm Lyarra." Jon pulled back in shock and stared at his daughter. This revelation allowed him to view his daughter with new eyes, and suddenly all the rings he had thought to just be little details he had forgotten over the past few months took new meaning. Her subtly lighter hair, the freckles that adorned her skin, the fact that she was just a bit skinnier and taller than she had been when she left, all of them were littles details that one wouldn't notice unless they had known her since the day she was born and had spent most of their time looking at her. Jon had thought it was just his fatherly nature that had not noticed his daughter getting older but that wasn't the case. This is a different daughter entirely. This was his littlest girl, the baby, the one he had not seen since Daenerys threatened to destroy all he loved unless he and his eldest went South with her. It was the daughter who was supposed to be with Sansa in the North, safe, and out of harm's way. 

Jon hugged Lyarra again, and this time, twice as tight. He rested his cheek against her head and felt tears escaping from the corner of his eye. "My sweet heart, my angel, I thought I would never seen you again. I've missed you so much, and thought of you often. I love you so much, and I'm so happy to see how you've grown in the last seven years." A small chuckle escaped Jon as he kissed his daughter's head. There was so much to worry about already, and now he had to deal with figuring out how his daughters switched spots and how they were going to switch back, but for the moment Jon just enjoyed that he was reconnected with his youngest daughter and that somewhere else his eldest and Sansa were together again too. 


End file.
